fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 60
The next day, after everything that has happened. Blue hasn't answered Arric about the "R.I.P Kyleronco and Surprame" stuff, as they continue walking to Aquerity, while Nexus has made it to Magtome with no sleep. However, Mike and Nexus had to carry Crimson there, as he slept. Nexus would take a break and allow Mike to sleep for an hour, with a talk with Valkyrie. Crimson never woke up through the hour break, but has awaken, at Magtome with Nexus and Mike... Crimson) PUT ME DOWN! ( Infernic lays on the boiling ground ) ''' '''Crimson) ... Nexus) Master Infernic... Crimson) PUT ME DOWN! ' '( Nexus lets Crimson go ) ( Crimson slips out of Mike's hands and crashes onto the ground, back first ) ' '''Crimson) OW, YOU GUYS SUCK! I'LL KI-' 'Nexus) MASTER INFERNIC! ' '( Infernic wakes up, standing perfectly normal ) ' 'Nexus) You're okay! ' '( Parts of Infernic's armor break open ) ' '( Lava and black spheres spill, while narrow strings with black eyes stick out ) ' '''Nexus) ... Valkyrie) You really thought he was normal. Nexus) Yeah. Valkyrie) Let's get this started! *Charges two fire blast* ''' '''Nexus) VALKYRIE, DON'T DO IT! Mutated Infernic) RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! ( Valkyrie fires them towards Infernic ) ''' '''Mutated Infernic) RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! Nexus) MASTER INFERNIC! ' '( Infernic's string like figures act like snakes, attacking the blast and feed on it ) ' '( The power of Valkyrie's blast enters Infernic's body ) ' '''Crimson) NEXUS, LOOK AT ME! ' 'Nexus) MASTER INFERNIC, CAN YOU HEAR ME! ' '( Infernic releases a blast from his mouth, mixed of Valkyrie's blast, black spheres, and lava ) ' 'Valkyrie) Nexus, Fire Barrier. ' '''Nexus) ... Valkyrie) Be that way! *Fist heats up* Mike) *Accidently kicks Crimson' back, while running and throwing Burzeator* Ability Activate! Circling Locus! ( Burzeator flies in 360s, creating winds that block an attack ) ''' '''Crimson) ... ( Burzeator comes out of his ball form, flying in 360s near Valkyrie ) ( Winds pick up, creating a seeable barrier for Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie punches the barrier ) ' '( Winds shoot towards Infernic ) ' '( The winds go through Infernic's blast with easier ) ' '( Infernic's lava snakes try to bite the winds, but are ripped off of Infernic ) ' '( The winds crash into Infernic ) ' '( Infernic slides backwards ) ' '( Crimson still sits, looking like he's watching ) ' '''Valkyrie) Huh, not bad, kid. ' 'Burzeator) Same with you. ' 'Mutated Infernic) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR! ' '''Mike) Ability Activate! Knock Air Kick! ( With speed, Burzeator kicks the opponent's gut, knocking all air out of the opponent ) ( Burzeator charges towards Infernic ) Valkyrie) *Looks back at Nexus* Useless. *Charges towards Infernic* ' '( Infernic's body releases small snakes, that enter the ground, attached to Infernic ) ' '( The snakes feed off of the ground's heat, growing ) ' '( A huge, lava snake pops out of the ground ) ' '( Burzeator flies straight with a slight right turn, avoiding the snake ) ( Valkyrie remains on the right ) ' '( A snake comes from the left ) ' '( Burzeator flies to the left ) ' '( Valkyrie's wings retract and glows red ) ' '( Valkyrie speeds up and through the snake ) ' '( Burzeator and Valkyrie are caught up ) ' '( A snake comes up in front of Valkyrie and Burzeator, mouth opened and charging ) ' '( Burzeator stops moving ) ' '( Valkyrie continues flying ) ' '''Burzeator) ...*Continues charging* ' '( Valkyrie enters the snake's mouth ) ' '( Burzeator enters the snake's mouth, the same time as Valkyrie ) ' '''( The snake's mouth closes ) ( The snake bursts apart ) ( Valkyrie and Burzeator come out as one bakugan ) ' '( Twenty-five huge, lava snakes come out of the ground ) ' '''Drarieror) MY TURN! ' '( Mike grabs Drarieror and throws him ) ' 'Mike and Drarieror) Sacred Ability Activate! *Mike says* Meteor Shower! *Drarieror says* Dr-' 'Drarieror) Meteor Shower? Boy, you're getting old, maaaayn! ' '''Mike) No... Drarieror) Sacred Ability Activate! Dragontic Shower! ( Drarieror glows red. Flaming dragons fall from the sky, onto the opponent. Drarieror's glow becomes a dragon, attacking the opponent with a charge. The red glow appears on the opponent, increasing the damage taken from the whole move ) ( Drarieror glows red ) ' '( Flaming dragons form in the sky ) ' '( Crimson still watches intensely ) ''' '''Mike) Ability Activate! Whirlwind Disaster! ( Vazeator does an upwards twirl, creating tight winds, then punches the opponent with a heated fist ) ( Vazeator flies upwards and twirls ) ' '( The flaming dragons fall towards Infernic ) ( The snakes rip apart and come closer to Vazeator ) ( Drarieror's aura shoots off him ) ' '( The lava from the snakes form on Vazeator's fist ) ' '( Drarieror's aura hits Infernic ) ' '( Infernic glows red ) ( Vazeator charges towards Infernic ) ' '( Snakes create a shield around Infernic ) ' '( Vazeator still charges ) ' '( The dragons hits Infernic's shield ) ' '( A snake unexpectedly comes out of the ground and smashes into Vazeator into the ground ) D-BC: Episode 61 '' D-BC: Episode 60 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Kyleronco Category:Surprame Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Infernic Category:Nexus Category:Mike Category:Drarieror Category:Valkyrie Category:Burzeator Category:Vazeator